The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, and particularly, to a technology of controlling a phase of a rotator such as a photosensitive element in an image forming apparatus.
There has been a known technology of controlling a phase of a rotator such as a photosensitive element. A related art discloses a technology which uses photo sensors for detecting the reference positions of photosensitive drums (rotators) and a hall element for detecting rotation speed of a motor to detect the reference positions of the individual photosensitive drums, and perform phase control on the plurality of drums.